Dasami
by RomulusRemus
Summary: An evil villian name Dasami takes over Sasami body. What will happen to our heros? (Yes I am an announcer)


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
I hope you enjoy my weird Tenchi Muyo story.  
  
Lightning thundered outside while Sasami sat alone the only light radiating from the video game she was playing. She was totally absorbed. Thankfully it was meal time, and all her chores were done so no one thought much about it. Sasami was playing her all time favorite game Soul Fight. There was a demon called Dasami who stole other peoples bodies and sullied thier names and reputations. Sasami was getting really good at the game when a lightning bolt struck the house. All of the electricty in the house flickered and went out, except for the game. After recieving a minor shock the game went out. "I was almost done too." Sasami complianed. Sasami cradled her slightly ingured hands and plopped down on the coach. A cold sensation started to sweep through her. Sasami cried out in pain as she was thrown to the floor and was knocked out.  
  
"What happened?" Sasami murmered. She sat up gently and saw herself sitting on the coach.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?" Sasami yelled.  
  
"Do not worry Sasami I shall take good care body."   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know me I am Dasami."  
  
"No way it can't be."  
  
"Yes and now I will rule universe by killing your sister and claiming the Jurian throne!"  
  
"No! I will forwarn them!"  
  
"Don't bother you are just a mass of energy no one can detect your pressesance let alone see you or hear you."  
  
Sasami looked at her Dasami possesed body in horror.  
  
"Say good-bye to Ayeka Sasami, while you have the chance." Dasami grinned evily.  
  
"NOOOOO." Sasami cried but was thrown back by a wave of power.  
  
"Quite child I have work to do."  
  
Sasami watched wincing at the pain in her side as Dasami got up and approached the kitchens. There has to be a way to stop her she thought but how?  
  
Dasami went into the kitchen with Sasami following close behind her. "Ayeka." Dasami called out in Sasamis voice.  
  
"Yes Sasami?" Ayeka called back.  
  
"Ayeka the most terrible thing thing has happened! Tenchi has gotten injured in the fields! You must come quickley!"  
  
"Ayeka no!!!" the real Sasami called out but Ayeka paid no mind.  
  
"Lead me to him." Ayeka said.  
  
Dasami led Ayeka out into the fields. "I don't see him." Ayeka said.  
  
"Nor will you see the light of day ever again." Dasami said in her own voice. She shot a wave of energy at Ayeka which turned into ropes and held Ayeka fast. "Say your prayers princess." Dasami cackled, picked up Ayeka and flew into the sky, but before they were airborn Sasami grabbed a hold of Ayekas feet and flew into the air with them.  
  
Dasami flew to the top of a mountain relitivly close to the Masaki Shrine. She entered a cave and set Ayeka down. "Sweet gentle Sasami was kind enough to lend me her body. Unfortunatly I cannot take yours on account of Sasami makes a better host, I'm sorry but in order for me to rule the universe I must kill you then I can take my rightful place as queen of the universe mwhahahahahaha!"  
  
"What have you done with Sasami?!"  
  
"Don't worry Ayeka she is still around she is nothing more than the wind."  
  
Ayeka had a look of pure terror on her face. "What are you going to do with her."  
  
"I don't need to do anything no one can see or hear her in fact she is probably here right now."  
  
"Sasami find Washu write her a note tell her to create a machine that can detect you don't let me die in vain Sasami..." Ayekas voice was replaced with her screams as Dasami tormented her.  
  
"I will Ayeka I will." Sasami said and ran for the entrance.  
  
Dasamis ears perked up. "Sasami." she growled.  
  
Sasami ran she knew Dasami would be close behind her she had to slow her down. She tried to use her Jurai power but it was no use. She was nothing more than the wind. Then she got an idea. She stopped and found a rabbit hole and grabbed a rabbit. She threw him low and long clearing a lot of bushes along the way. She took the turn opposite it. It was longer but Dasami would be thrown off. The way she threw the rabbit was completly off course. She ran and ran finally she made it opened the door good Dasami wasn't here. She found a pen and paper and wrote as fast as she could. Washu it's me Sasami this is not a prank do you have a machine that can detect a spirt if so use it on the house if not make one quick and except for this note do not listen to a thing I see I'll explain later PLEASE HURRY WASHU  
Sasami  
  
Sasami ran to Washus lab and found Washu and forced the note into her lap. "Hmmm what is this???" Washu asked herself. "Sasami if you're there I have made a machine like this and I will use it right away." Washu ran to her closet threw out some things. "Here it is!" she yelled triphantly. "Now I just hook it up like this and yes! Work please work!" the machine bleeped and pointed out Sasamis exact location. "Now Sasami I have a cloth that you can put over you and we can see your form again so hold on!!!" Again Washu rushed into the closet and pulled out something. "Hold still Sasami." she said and shoved the cloth on. "Now we can see you but can't hear you." Washu said and smiled "Now then do you know sign language?" Sasami signed yes. "Good now as fast as you can explain what happened." Sasami explained as fast as she could about Dasami and Ayekas kiddnaping. "I see well let's hurry she's probably here."   
  
Washu and Sasami raced upstairs to find the Dasami sitting in the living room. "Dasami I know what you're up to now..." Washu was cut off. It was Sasamis body but there was no one in it. "Sasami try to get back into your body while you can."   
  
"Okay Washu." Sasami signed and sat on her body. She was knocked back by and incredible force.   
  
"Sasami." Washu called.  
  
"Urgghh I feel weird." Sasami sat up. "Am I in my body Washu?"   
  
"Yes now let's find Dasami!"  
  
Sasami and Washu went outside. "Hehe princess you fell for my little trap."  
  
Sasamis eyes widened as she saw all of her friends tied up in rope. She turned to face Washu but Washu had an evil grin on her face. "Wwwwwwashu?"   
  
"Wrong." she said laughed and then Washu dropped to the ground. Washu stood up again a minute later adn was tied up automatically in ropes. "Behind you Sasami!"  
  
Sasami whirled around. A tall women dressed compeletly in black was behind her smiling. "So this is your true form?"   
  
"Yes. Oh and princess?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say your prayers."  
  
Dasami lunged at Sasami and pushed her to the ground. She sat on Sasami and delivered punch after punch to Sasamis face. "Dasami." Sasami said. "Why are you doing this what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you whats wrong it's wrong that I am merely a character in some stupid game. An evil character who always dies. When the good guy dies they get second third fourth fifth chances! When I die I have to wait for you to delete your game and start over agian. Then I have to continue my misarable stupid part in that stupid game all over again. But I was set free and I want revenge Sasami. I want it so bad."  
  
"Dasami why can't you just live your life in a normal way and not be a villian any more. Washu could make you a baby again and you can start anew. Dasami isn't it time to end the game?"  
  
Dasami was silent. "Would she do that?"  
  
"If you promise not to hurt anyone ever again I'm sure she would be happy to and maybe a mother and father too."  
  
"Fine. I'm ready to end the game."  
  
Sasami smiled. "Good now release my friends and let's see what we can do."  
  
In a stroke of brilliance known only to Washu she was able to create parents and make it so she would be born tomorrow. "Just take this pill." Washu instructed. Dasami did. Dasami began to flicker. "I'm sorry Sasami and thank you." were her final words.  
  
Sasami smiled. "Now theres only one thing left to do!"  
  
"Whats that Sasami?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Finish my game."  
  
(everyone falls over anime style)  
  
Well I hope you liked my story. Remember reading and readers rule!!! :-D 


End file.
